Behind Black Eyes
by ZipTheArtsyFox
Summary: Roy Mustangs eyes can't hide the stories that are told behind them, what will I do when he confesses his love to me? (Roy X OC rating is just to be safe, some sexual suggestions are made. Oneshot)


**This is my first FMA:B Fanfiction, I apologize since Roy is completely out of character. I will be better in the future, hopefully! Obviously the new second lieutenant is me. c: Please submit reviews, they are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

I looked out the window of Roy Mustangs office in Central HQ. He had gone outside before the rain started, I am a Second Lieutenant assigned by First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye to watch over Roy late into the night as he finished his paperwork. I was also the newest addition to Roy's merry band, I was trustworthy and I believed in him wholeheartedly, I would give up my life to push him to the top, like he wanted. He was just standing out there, staring at overhung sky that was raining down upon him. He couldn't exactly stay there, so I decided to go get him.  
I walked out of his empty office and down the halls of Central HQ, down the stairs and out into the lobby. My heavy boots' echoes bounced around and fell silent before the next step came. I pushed the door open and walked out into the rain. It didn't bother me, what bothered me was that Roy was completely useless in the rain. I would never say that to him, of course, but it was true. The Colonel didn't seem to notice me walking up behind him. I put a hand on his shoulder and shook him out of his daze.  
"Colonel," My voice was loud and stern, "Your gloves are all wet and your in the rain. Lets go inside." He turned around and I snapped a quick salute. Roy's expression softened, a weak smile tugged at his lips. His cold hand reached up to pull mine down from the salute position. I was still ramrod straight, though, at attention.  
"At ease, soldier," The Colonel looked down, "Your right, I should go inside." He brushed past me, looking down. I relaxed slightly, this wasn't like the Colonel, to take an order from a subordinate, at least without some type of smart comeback. I frowned and followed him into the building. Roy's hands were stuffed into his sodden pockets, puddles formed where he stepped. Roy made it into the room before I did, I found him staring out the window, into the sky like before, the only difference that there was no rain and he was in a warm building. I was still at ease, so I walked up to him and stood in front of him. He looked down at his hands, his gloves where on them. I reached for the gloves and plucked one off, then the other. I held his cold hands in my warm ones, I didn't know why, I just felt the need to hold his hands. I looked up into his obsidian eyes, one could get lost in those eyes, behind the black eyes of the great Flame Alchemist told so many silent stories. I gripped his hand and led him towards the couch. I smiled lightly at him,  
"You'll come down with something if you stay in those wet clothes all night." I looked up in his eyes, I flinched. His eyes were dead, life seemed devoid from them. He nodded slowly. Something was wrong, but I avoided asking. Roy Mustang wasn't one to talk about his fears if he didn't want to, and I'm not one to pry into people's lives. I decided to leave it.  
I walked to the closet, it was a dirty closet. But there was things in there that seemed right for whatever the occasion might be. Dirty, but useful. I dragged out a light blanket and lay it on the floor beside me, I could feel the Colonels gaze burn into me, it gave me an uneasy feeling. I found a wrinkled towel somewhere in the depths of the closet as well as a white button up shirt and a pair of sweats. I sighed, it was all I could do but I was going to have to make use of it. I gathered my supplies and walked over to Roy. He was still standing there, his eyes no longer on mine, but rather staring off into space. I sighed, deciding not to bother him. My hands reached up to his jacket and undid the buttons that held it against him. It slid off of his shoulders and onto the floor with a wet plop. I couldn't help but worry about him, why was he like this? Ever since the Lieutenent left he had been like this, in a daze and sad seemed to radiate off of him. His sodden undershirt clung to him, and made a sucking sound as I pulled it off of him. His chest was toned and muscular, a six pack of abs displayed just below that and the telltale "V" lead my eyes to where they shouldn't have gone, of course he wasn't naked but she couldn't help but squirm at the thought of him being like that in front of herself. Me? Hah, the Colonel, with me, never gonna happen. I patted him dry with a towel, admiring all of his scars along the way. I could almost see them as if they weren't scars, bullet holes, gashes, grazes. He was really banged up. But that added to his character, and thats why I looked up to him, he stayed strong through the hell that was life. After I was done patting him down, the shirt found its way onto his shoulders. He automatically slipped his arms into the sleeves. I reached towards his zipper, a hand stopped me.  
"I'll do it, just hand me the pants." He chuckled lightly, and moved his head down. He was practically beat red, and trying to hide it from me! The Colonel, blushing? Ohh I've got to be hallucinating or something. Weakly, my slender, smooth hand handed him the sweats I had found. Our hands brushed for a moment and a small shiver went up my spine, I could only wander if the same thing had happened for him? No no, of course not. Roy Mustang, the greatest womanizer in the whole military wouldn't have such feelings, he was a one night stand after all. I turned around to let him do his thing. A zip, a plop. And two drops.  
"Alright." I turned around. The unbuttoned shirt still revealed his mid section, and the sweats were kinda cute. I gulped. He sat down on the couch and hugged his knees to his chest. Remembering the blanket, I bent over and picked it up. My wet foot steps made a squelchy sound on the hardwood floors as I made my way towards the shivering man on the couch. He looked so.. so fragile, it was unnatural. Draping the blanket over him, I sat next to him quietly, folding my hands in my lap. The weight on the couch shifted and he was sitting up, looking at me, his gaze was affectionate as he took in all of my features. Slightly wet, brunette hair cascaded over my shoulders, bangs fell on my forhead just above my glasses, which made me look like a librarian, save for the military uniform. He smiled, I thought it was going to stay but it almost instantly turned into a sullen look. His mouth opened, and then closed.  
"Colonel?" I asked timidly, "Whats wr..-" I was cut off by a shush from him.  
"Its Roy..." He spoke quietly, I almost didn't hear him he had said it so softly. I tilted my head slightly. He looked up again, his eyes were dead once more. The stories had ceased being told. He grunted and coldy chuckled.  
"Theres no easy way for me to say this, so I'm going to say it." Roy's cold, clammy hand took my chin and looked eye to eye with me. "I.. I love you." I couldn't help but let out a small gasp, I bit my lip. His hands went into his lap and he stared at his upturned palms. He full on started laughing, I could see his eyes brimming with tears.  
"Who am I kidding. A woman like you could never like a man like me, I've killed so many innocent people. Their blood will be on my hands forever." He sighed, his breathing short and uneven, as if choking back sobs, just to finish his speech. "Hughes's blood is on my hands too! He died trying to help me! No one else wants to die for me." He snapped his ungloved fingers. "Boom!" Roy mused. I grabbed his hands and gripped them, gripping turned into stroking.  
"Roy, you foolish man," I scolded him, looking down at his hands. "You're hands may be covered in blood, but at least you didn't enjoy killing, like the other state alchemists. At least you didn't take pride in each kill you made." I sucked in a sharp breath. "What matters is that you regretted every snap of your fingers, in the Ishval war of extermination" I spoke freely, I felt him flinch when I said the war's full name. I choked on my last words. "What matters, Roy, Is that I love you too." I looked him in the eyes. Roy's eyes flooded over, the tears that had been pent up over the years came out and he hugged me, burying his head into the nape of my neck. Heaving sobs came from the man that was so strong throughout the years. I stroked his back with one hand and ran a hand through his damp hair with the other. I spoke sweet words to him.  
"Shh, its okay.. shh." Resting my head on top of his, I silently cried with him, the salty tears coming over my eyes. The sobbing heaves slowly came to a stop and I wiped my eyes with a hand. They were puffy, which would give it away. Roy pulled away, only for his lips to come crashing on mine. I sneaked at the sudden movement, but I melted into him. Our bodies pressed against one another, melding together as one, as if it was meant to be. His tongue swiped my lips and I allowed entrance. Our tongues fought for dominance for a while and I finally gave up and let him explore my mouth. He broke the kiss first, our lips pulled away from each other with a wet sucking sound as his face was still mere inches from mine. I looked into his eyes, life was brought back into them; The stories behind black eyes were being told once more, and would continue being told for a lifetime.


End file.
